Death God's Favor
by Anonymous Howler
Summary: It's said when Duo was young he had a friend. A friend named Solo. What if that friend didn't die like he thought he did? What is Solo was Harry Potter? Harry Potter/Gundam Wing. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid boy the neighbors saw you yesterday and I had to explain away the black eye

_**A/N:This to keep me from stop writing all together. If you like it give me a review, either way I'm going to keep writing it.**_

--

"Stupid boy the neighbors saw you yesterday and I had to explain away the black eye!" Vernon Dursley roared at his underweight nephew.

Said nephew was leaning against the wall in the hallway trying not to fall over from the rather hard right hook he just took to the ribs. "Sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

Vernon snarled and Harry tried not to grimace when spit hit him in the face. "Bloody well right it wont happen again. If it does you won't be seeing daylight for a month. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Harry nodded, trying no to agitate his ribs too much, "Yes sir."

Vernon gave the teen a nasty look, and looked around to see if his wife and son were anywhere close. Seeing they weren't the large man grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Tomorrow, boy, I am going to London for a meeting. You will be coming with me. You will pick me up something; I will give you the money and tell you where to go, but if I find out you cheated me, boy, I will kill you."

Harry nodded tightly knowing what his uncle wanted him to acquire. 'Drugs.' He thought bitterly. "Yes, uncle I understand

Bottom of Form

--

That evening Harry sat on his bed pondering his life.

The oldest memories he had were of his parents death and only because of the dementors; he remembered his father die for both he and his mother. His mothers sacrifice to save him.

After that rather traumatic remembrance he recalled the low hum of a space ship, he guesses it to be the one that took him to L2. That's right he was from L2. Harry snorted the fact the wizarding world ignored the muggle one so much was funny.

Muggles had moved to what they called world peace, by way of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, which had failed and now was being taken over by OZ. While the wizarding world stayed in the Dark Ages. He was born on July 31, AC 180. The year now was July 2 AC 196.

Anyway, the wizarding world was so out of touch that they either didn't know or didn't care that the Muggles were advanced enough for space travel. Which is why the wizard had trouble finding him. He had been abandoned on the blasted colonies for years then he was pulled back to earth by that bumbling old fool and made to pretend he actually gave a damn about the wizarding world.

After he had forcefully removed from L2 he had been dragged back to earth and forced to go to Hogwarts, which he despised. It was to small he always felt so imprisoned.

With a sigh Harry stopped his musing and went to sleep, he would need to stay alive tomorrow.

--

Harry awoke to a sharp punch to the gut.

"Wake up boy." Vernon snarled to the teen.

Said teen managed not to glare and got up and quickly got ready for the trip to London.

After a two hour drive to one of the worst parts of London Vernon dropped the teen off.

"Listen, boy, you have two hours before I get back, and in two hour I expect you here waiting on me." The large man grabbed Harry and pulled him close, "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes uncle."

The fat man nodded, "Good. Do get my stuff you know what I want."

With a push Harry feel out of the car and onto the street and the car drove off.

The green eyed teen grumbled about stupid muggles that deserved to be captured by Voldemort. He looked around the run down neighborhood he had been dropped of at; he was lucky it wasn't dark.

He decided to look around, to see if he could find a place to nick some food. He had been here many times before. Vernon had sent him on drug runs before and he had learned many things on this street.

He had learned to steal, fight and lie right here on these streets and that thought actually made him proud. Proud that he could handle all that and not break.

--

As the young Gryffindor continued his journey into London's slums another teen was scouting around.

Duo Maxwell was looking for some one. Some he had thought was dead. He was looking for Solo.

The braided teen had recently discovered a photo of a young man that looked very familiar. He wasn't even sure why he was looking just that he felt he had to.

He remember the kid from L2 before he had gotten sick, he was small, but Duo laughed mentally he was tiny too.

He, himself, was one of the smallest, that's why he and Solo got along. They were too small alone to get anything but together they worked well.

Aside from the small stature he remembered very bright green eyes. Sometimes they'd glow ing the dark they were so green. 'Now that I think about,' Duo thought, 'It was probably because of the pollution on L2. The same reason for my eyes.'

He just knew Solo had survived and had to find him.

--


	2. Chapter 2

It took Harry 30 minutes to find a place to steal food and then 15 minuets to steal it, due to the old bat that was at the reg

_**Looking for a beta if anyone's interested.**_

--

It took Harry 30 minutes to find a place to steal food and then 15 minuets to steal it, due to the old bat that was at the register.

After he got away from the store and had eaten the couple bags of chips and drank the soda he nicked Harry decided it was time to go make his pick up.

It took only ten minutes to find the old rundown house, or at least that's what it resembled. It was broken down; the windows were boarded up and door was too. The paint that had once been a bright light blue was now a pale dirty gray.

The young Potter gazed at the house disgusted but walked to the side of it anyway. He knocked a side window four times.

A board moved slightly and Harry knew to say the code word. "Ice."

The board was pulled back and Harry saw Shawn, or at least that's what Vernon called him. " 'Lo Potts, wan' ye usual then?" It was obvious this was a common occurrence.

"Yes, Shawn. Give my usual and be quick about it. I'm on a tight schedule today." Harry ground out at the filthy man.

Shawn grinned but disappeared into the house and reappeared soon after, "Here ye go laddie, now pay up." The last three words were definably harsher then the fist part.

Harry rolled his eyes but paid with a quick look around he left and began walking back to the street were Vernon would pick him up. He couldn't afford to be late.

--

Duo had been all around London had still hadn't found what he had been looking for, who he had been looking for.

With a sigh he almost decided to give up when he saw a rather familiar head of messy black hair.

"I wonder," Shinigami, said to him self. "If that is who I think it might be."

Employing his awesome stealth he followed the teen. The teen seem to be about 5'6 or shorter, he was skinny very skinny almost like he was starved. One thing that stood out to the braided teen was a pair of bright green eyes.

"Got cha' Solo."

--

Harry felt eyes on him, he was being watched and follow, by friend or foe he didn't really care, it was annoying.

Stopping in the middle of an alleyway he was walking down he spoke loudly and clearly, "Who's ever following me either attack, show yourself, what ever I don't care just stop. You're pissing me off."

A chuckle bounced of the brick walls surrounding the green eyed teen, "Got a temper Solo?"

--

Duo smirked when he heard Solo tell him to show himself. He was good, a normal person shouldn't be able to see or hear me. He chuckled and waited spoke, "Got a temper Solo?"

He smiled when he saw the teen freeze; he had gotten the right person.

Jumping down from a broken fire escape he landed a little to Solo's left.

"What up?"

--

Harry recognized the braided boy immediately; he had given the guy his name after all. "Been a long time, Duo."

Duo grinned, "It has."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the slightly younger boy, "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been called Solo?"

The blue eyed teen shrugged, "A long time I'd bet."

Harry sighed, "Far to long, really. What brings you to earth?"

"You." In a flash Duo had moved forward and threw a punch at the green eyed teen.

Harry barely caught the punch and quickly threw his own left hook to Duo's side, never letting go of the other teens hand. Duo groaned as the fist met is mark but trapped the hand with his free arm.

Harry glared at the guy pinning his arm, "You want to tell me why you attacked me? Or was it just for kicks? "

Duo gave a reckless grin, "You left me. I have to get you back I said I would if you left me and I never tell a lie."

Harry grinned back, "True you may run and hide like a little girl." He ignored the other teens glare and protest, "but you never lie. But remember my dear Duo, I always return pain twice fold."

Duo didn't answer just turned quickly and backed the startled teen up against the ignoring the pain his right arm due to the awkward angle he was standing in. Duo laughed, "man you are messed up I never said I would hurt you. I said I would get you back and guess what I did. I got you."

Groaning Harry released the braided teen, "Duo I hate you sometimes."

Shinigami laughed, "how can you hate me sometimes I haven't seen you since we were kids."

Harry smirked, "I can because I'm good like that."

--

After both teens had settled down Duo, noticed something. "What's in your pocket?"

Harry cursed softly, "Nothing Duo don't worry about," he looked at the braided teen and wished he could talk more, "Look I know you have questions, but I can't answer them right now, I'm late." Harry's eyes grew wide, "Oh, God I'm late Vernon is going to kill me!"

Taking off at a run the black haired boy rushed to the place he was to meet his uncle. Duo not far behind. "Where are you going Solo?"

Harry cursed again, "Not now!"

Shrugging Duo decided to watch from a distance.

--

The first thing Harry noticed was his uncle was that he was pissed. The second thing was that he had a gun.

"Where were you?" Vernon spat.

Harry approached cautiously holding the small baggie of drugs out to his Uncle, "I got jumped, but I still have your stuff okay all of it." He gave the bag a shake to put emphasis on that, "No reason for that." He looked pointedly at the 9mm in his uncle's hand.

Vernon, gave his nephew a harsh look, "I know you've been holding out on me boy I just was waiting for proof and now I have it! Your never going back to that freak school, never darkening my door step again your going to go be those freak parents of yours!"

--

Duo watched from out of sight as Solo ran to meet a very fat man hold what looked like a gun.

He hear the exchange and was worried, the very person he had worked so hard to find was about to be killed. He managed to get into Solo's line of sight and held up his gun and nodded to the fat man.

Solo nodded ever so slightly and distracted him.

"Come on you know I would never do that to you. I know better, and if I end up dead what about when people come looking?" Solo asked the man.

The man shook his head, "No I don't care you won't bother us anymore. I'll make sure of it." Just as the fat pulled the trigger Duo pulled the one in his hand.

--

Gun shot wounds hurt. That was the first thing that registered in Harry's mind as Duo stood over him pressing down on the rather painful shoulder wound.

"Are you okay?" He vaguely heard the teen ask. Followed by a sigh, "Your in shock or something."

Harry groaned, "Lets go with or something."

As Duo grinned down at him Harry mentally flipped him off. "Can we go somewhere so that if I bleed to death it wont be on this nasty ass street with the psycho uncle laying not three feet away dead?"

Duo nodded and helped his friend to his feet, "Yeah, but you can't die. I still have questions and this time of you leave I'll hurt ya."

Harry gave his friend a look but nodded, "Okay but make it somewhere I can get a decent meal will ya? I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

It took ten minutes to get the bleeding teen to Duo 'borrowed' car

It took ten minutes to get the bleeding teen to Duo 'borrowed' car. The car Harry noted was non-descript and mostly likely had fake plates. He almost chuckled Duo was most defiantly a criminal.

"What's so funny Solo?" Duo asked as he helped the teen get comfortable in the passengers seat. Harry paused he didn't know he had chuckled out loud, but mentally shrugged, "You're a criminal." It wasn't a question.

Duo laughed, "Yep. How'd you guess?"

Harry shifted a little pressing his right hand harder over the bullet wound in his left shoulder. "The car and the fact I've heard a very vague description of you on the news."

The braided teen smirked, "So what from the looks of it you're a junkie so you have no room to talk."

"Not a junkie!" Harry protested weakly, he could see why Duo would think that thought. It was quiet in the car for a while as Duo was driving very fast and had to concentrate on not getting them both killed and Harry was battling blood loss.

Finally the green eyed teen had to speak to keep from passing out. "So were are you taking me Duo?" Harry asked shifting his weight to keep from hurting his bleeding shoulder.

The braided teen turned to grin at the wounded teen, "To meet some friends of mine. They have been upset with my restlessness lately and now they'll now why."

Harry snorted, "They can put up with you?" Duo gave Harry a fake wounded look, "They love me thank you very much!"

Harry smiled a bit and groaned, "My shoulder hurts like a bitch can this thing go any faster?"

Duo shook his head, "Going as fast as I can Solo just relax."

"You try getting shot by your uncle and the kidnapped, and lets see how you like it." Harry grumbled as he slowly started to nod off.

Duo ignored him and seen his friend start to nod off, "No can do Solo you have to stay awake. Do you have anymore questions?"

Harry nodded and tried to wake up , "How did you know I wasn't dead?" That was something that had been bothering him.

Duo shrugged in an almost nervous fashion, his eyes never leaving the road, "I just did. Kinda like a calling."

That caught the green eyed teens attention. A calling, he had felt it too, but had managed to ignore it…. barely. "Was it like an not exactly cold feeling but really cool and it got warmer as you got closer?"

The blue eyed arched an eyebrow, a trait he had picked up from a friend, "Yup just like that." Duo snuck a look at his missing friend, "How'd you know?"

The green eyed teen spoke softly, "I felt it too, and it almost drove me crazy."

"Do you know what it was?" Duo asked Harry.

Harry bit his bottom lip in concentration. "I'll have to look that up, but I think I know what it is."

"Good," Duo said getting serious, "Now I have some questions. Why aren't you dead?"

Harry snorted, "You sound so happy I'm alive."

Duo glared, "Really you should have died."

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to all those years ago.

**Flashback**

"Run Duo!" Solo yelled as the two six year old ran from an upset food vendor. The two had just stolen some food and were now trying to get away with it, which was a lot harder then stealing it in the fist place.

"**You rotten brats!" The vendor shouted as he watched the kids crawl under fence that he wouldn't be able to follow them under.**

**The two children were hiding not to far from the fence, when Solo started having a coughing fit.**

"**Solo?" Duo asked, "Ar' you okay?"**

**The green eyed boy nodded, " 'm fine. Jus' tired."**

**Duo looked doubtful but nodded anyway. " 'Ere eat. You can't get sick."**

**Solo smiled a little and ate while encouraging Duo the same; both knew that if you got sick you most likely wouldn't recover.**

**Later that night Solo developed a fever, and Duo was worried. "Your sick." He said plainly. His best friend was sick that was bad.**

**Solo nodded shivering despite the warm temperature. "I know you need to leave so you don't get sick too." The last thing Solo needed was for Duo to get sick too.**

**Duo shook his head his shoulder length braid shaking with him. "No, I won't. You can't make me."**

"**Stupid!" Solo shouted, but then quickly began a coughing fit. "You'll die too!"**

**Duo shrugged, "So?" He didn't see a point in living with Solo, they had always been together, Solo was the reason Duo was alive to begin with.**

Solo opened his mouth to argue but changed his mind. To tired to fight anymore the black haired boy just closed his eyes hoping his friend would wise up and leave by morning.

**--**

**The next morning Solo awoke to find Duo still right beside him. "Stupid." He whispered, but he was secretly glade he wouldn't die alone. **

**Duo winced as a coughing fit started again. It was the third one in ten minutes. "Ar' you okay?" Then cringed at the stupid question, his friend was dying of course he wasn't okay.**

**Solo glared, "No. I'm okay." He coughed again weakly.**

**The blue eyed boy reached out to feel his friends forehead and almost jerked his hand back at the heat coming off his friends forehead. "Your fever is bad."**

**The green eyed boy nodded, "I know."**

"**You won't last much longer." Duo said softly, holding back tears.**

**Solo smiled sadly, "I know."**

**The two boys clasped hands as Solo's breathing slowed. "Thanks for not leaving"**

**Duo sniffled, " No problem."**

**Solo's breath became almost non existent and the next thing he knew a cold hand was placed on his forehead.**

**The tried to move away from the hand, but failed. "Stop it." He whispered.**

**A raspy laugh startled him, "No not laddie it's time to wake up. You have things to do. Time for you to begin your training."**

**End Flashback**

"The man who took you who was he?" Duo asked as they pulled up to a large house.

Harry looked at his friend, "I didn't know it at the time, but his name is Alastor Moody." Harry spat the name rather bitterly. Duo eyes flashed at the name of the man that had taken his best friend way.

The next sentence Harry spoke was so soft and with such emotion that Duo almost flinched. "During his training I sometimes wished I had died on L2."

That stopped a question duo wanted so badly to ask his friend.

--

Neither spoke as Duo helped his friend out of the car and up the steps of a very large mansion.

"Whose house?" Harry managed.

"A friends, Solo, you need to know that some of the people here are different." Shinigami gave a knowing smile at the end of the sentence.

Harry took a deep breath, "That's nice at the moment all I care about is getting this damn bullet out and my shoulder fixed it bloody hurts."

Duo shrugged and opened the door; he wondered how the others would take to Solo.

**--**

In the house sat a few very different people, but one similarity was that they all carried guns. So when the door opened to show Duo and an unknown person they all drew their weapons.

"Why is it people want to kill me today? What did I do to them?" The unknown teen asked causing Duo to laugh. "They just don't know you yet, they'll really want to shoot you after they get to know you."

The wounded teen snorted, "Whatever. Can I get my shoulder fixed now? I would rather not die."

"Who is he 02?" Heero asked in a dead voice. The wounded teen looked at Duo, "Is he going to kill me?"

Duo grinned, "Maybe"

"02! Answers now." Heero said again, he was losing patience with his braided lover.

Duo smile died and he tried to placate his lover. "Heero, relax lets get him heal and I'll explain. Alright?"

Heero glared but nodded, thus leading to a very odd scene where Trowa and Quatre were helping the unknown boy and Heero, and Wufei were ganging up on Duo

"Okay first off lets get the introductions over with." Duo said happily, "This," He nodded to Harry who was trying to convince Quatre not to poke the gunshot wound without offending Trowa who looked like he could kill him if he did. "Is Solo. Solo, what's your last name?"

Harry grunted as the blond removed the bullet trying to buy some time he needed a last name, "Black," he decided after his late godfather. "Solo Black. Don't bother looking for any proof I exist you won't find it."

Heero stared at the stray his lover had brought home. "Why?"

Solo( he is Solo from here on out) glanced at the rather frightening teen. "I haven't lived in this world for more then two months a year since I was eleven."

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked suspiciously, his hand unconsciously going to his katana.

Solo noticed, "Whoa there buddy no need for that alright? Lets just get names and have Duo explain why he kidnapped me okay?"

Wufei glared, "He kidnapped you?" His voice wasn't surprised just resigned. Solo smirked, and sighed, "Yes he kidnapped me," He paused and smiled at the Chinese teen, "Good news is he shot my uncle."

Quatre poked him in the side, "How is that good news?"

Solo shrugged, "Just was now you all know me who are you?"

Duo just grinned at his friend, "Well Solo my dear friend I an Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

Solo titled his head to the side, "Maxwell huh? Wasn't he the father of that one church on L2? He gave us food that one time right?"

Duo nodded, "After your 'death' I lived at the church."

Solo nodded, "Right and the rest of these scary looking people?"

Quatre spoke first, "**Quatre Raberba Winner."**

Solo eyes widened drastically, "Did Duo kidnap you too. Or you a criminal also?"

Quatre smiled at the black haired boy and laughed a bit, "No I wasn't kidnapped, I am as you put a criminal as well."

Solo whistled, "You would have to be the richest criminal I know."

Wufei snorted, "So you know a lot of criminals then?"

Solo glared at the Chinese teen, and sniffed haughtily. "I do not make a habit of interacting with criminals."

Duo couldn't help it he had to do it he burst out laughing. "You." He paused, "You liar!" He laughed some more, "I remember us learning to steal together and where I found you wasn't the nicest place in the world either Solo."

Solo glared, "I did not lie." He spat forcefully. "I never lie." He shook his head in an attempt to calm down, "What I said was the truth, I don't make a habit of it."

Duo blinked in a confused manner and added a question to his steadily growing list, "Sorry Solo, I didn't mean anything by it."

Solo shook his head, "What ever so who are the rest of these people?"

Wufei went next. "I am Chang Wufei the last of the Long Clan." He gave a bow of the head as greeting.

Solo smiled a little and nodded back. "Nice to meet you Fei-Fei."

The katana wielding teen groaned, "Not another one!"

Deciding to stop a fight before it started Trowa spoke up. "Trowa Barton."

Solo managed a weary grin at the teen that intrigued him so. "So Trowa, this is just a guess and not something I would ever do, but what would you do if I, by some not possible chance hurt Quatre?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Would you like a demonstration?"

Solo's eyes widened again and he scrambled to get behind Duo, "Nope I'm good thanks."

Quatre smiled and slapped Trowa's arm, "Be nice."

Trowa just pulled the blond to him.

"Right okay so who are you?" Solo asked the last one, he grinned when the teen made no move top give his name, "You know if I don't know your name, I'll just you Mr. Tall Dark and Glary. Okay?"

Heero growled, "Heero Yuy.

Solo shared a grin with Duo, "Your right I can just feel the love here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Headmaster, what is your opinion on the Potter boy

**Read A/N at the bottom.**

--

It was a normal day for the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was giving a press conference about the Department of Mysteries fiasco that happened only three weeks ago.

He stood in front of the Ministry next to Minister Fudge.

"Headmaster, what is your opinion on the Potter boy?" A reporter called.

"Harry has my full backing and trust. I have a feeling between the two of us Voldemort will not be among us much longer." The headmaster said benignly his eye twinkling.

"Is Mr. Potter going to receive training for the upcoming battle?" Another reporter shouted from the back.

Dumbledore smiled again, "At the moment Harry is with his family but will be taken to a secure facility for training. He will not be attending Hogwarts this year I'm sorry to say."

That caused an uproar; the crowd began to speak all at once. Dumbledore shot sparks out of his wand and spoke again, "Harry will not attend Hogwarts this year but will go every now and then to speak to his friends and to retrieve his school work. I'm afraid I must be going I have much to do. Good day."

He stepped away from the podium while the minister spoke to the crowed and the Headmaster made his exit.

With a pop the old man disappeared.

--

When the man arrived at Hogsmade in the apparition zone he was immediately bombarded by his deputy Headmistress.

"Headmaster," She said solemnly. "Harry is not at his Aunts. The Uncle was found dead about four hours ago."

The headmaster stopped, this was a problem. "Call up the Order. We have to find him before Voldemort does."

Minerva McGonagall nodded and left in a hurry. Dumbledore followed at a much more sedate pace.

'This is bad. If what the uncle did to the boy comes out then my reputation will be in ruins.' The man shook his head. 'All I need is some of the special potion I have to use on Severus every now and then.' He smiled. "A few drops and everything will me fine."

The deputy headmistress heard him and huffed. "This is no time for candy Albus!" She shouted thinking he was thinking of lemon drops.

Dumbledore smiled, "Your right my dear I shall endeavor to put my mind to thinking of something more useful."

--

"Fred and George Weasley!" Molly shouted at her sons.

The twins it seems had blown something up...again.

"Yes mum?" They asked in unison as the entered the room with a loud crack. The Weasley matriarch took a calming breath. "What was that?" She was referring to a rather loud explosion that had happened just moments ago.

Fred and George gave her an innocent look. "Nothing mum." Fred assured her. "Just a small set back is all." George finished.

Molly eyed her children wearily she knew them something was up. She shook her head, they weren't doing anything at the moment so she'd let them off. "No more explosions for today alright?"

They nodded in unison and rushed back up to their room.

"We need to be more careful." Fred muttered. George nodded to his twin, "The alarm startled us. We should recognize its ring by now."

Fred rubbed his face tiredly, "We still haven't read the message. Would you like to do the honors brother-mine?"

His twin nodded. He picked up the small device. It was like a muggle cell phone, but smaller and had less buttons.

It was labeled with different names that couldn't be read by anyone other then them.

The first name was Harry.

The second was Professor Lupin

The third was their shop.

The last wasn't a number at all it was a portkey to a safe place.

On the screen it showed that the twins had a message.

"_Twins,_

_I'm safe, met up with an old friend. I need you to keep an eye out for me. You know what to look for. Also the usual should work, stop by the bank I have something that might interest you._

_Cheers,_

_The eighth Weasley._

"The usually eh? Wonder what he got us?" George said smiled. Fred cackled, "This will be fun."

--

"Message sent." A robotic female voice told Solo. The teen nodded to him self and placed the phone back in his pocket. He was in the kitchen he was about to fix a sandwich when he remembered to text the twins.

"What was that?" A voice asked from behind him. Solo turned on the teen with a brow raised. "I had heard that you were a tech expert Mr. Yuy. I hope I don't have to explain what a text is."

Heero glared, "Hn." He shifted his weight and leaned against the wall.

Solo rolled his eyes "Odd people." He muttered. "So odd."

Duo who had come up behind Heero laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You're one to talk."

The black haired teen shook his head and sat down to eat. "So what's it going to cost to stay here?"

Duo gave the teen a strange look. "Cost ya? I brought you here remember?"

Solo nodded, "So what? Is this free?" He motioned to the fact he was sitting in their kitchen eating and taking up space.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Quatre asked coming into the kitchen. Heero and Duo followed.

Solo shrugged, "Nothing is."

Trowa came in next, "True," he said softly. He went to his lover's side all most instantly. The green eyed teen snorted as he looked at everyone in the room. "All we need is Wu-man and we have a whole little gathering going on here."

Duo grinned at his friends name for Wufei. Heero glared again, Trowa and Quatre smiled.

"Good thing I showed up isn't it?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Wuffers!" Duo shouted and glomped the poor boy. "Yuy," Wufei shouted, "Get him off! And stop manhandling my name!"

Solo laughed as Heero grabbed the long braid and pulled him back rather gently.

After Duo was detained in Heero embrace Quatre began to speak. "You said that nothing is free, you're right. What I want in return for letting you stay with us even if Duo did kidnap you is for you to answer our questions. That's all."

Solo tilted his head slightly, "Some questions I can't answer. Not because I don't want to but because I can't. It's classified."

The five nodded in agreement. Solo sighed, "Go ahead, ask away." His voice was a resigned as Wufei's was earlier when he learned of Duo kidnapping him.

Duo went first remembering the first time he saw Solo he had that small baggy. "Why did I find you with enough heroin to ensure a nice long stay in prison?" All eyes were on him.

The teen shifted uneasily he had almost forgotten about that. "My uncle was a junkie. He wouldn't pick up his own stuff, so I had too." He refused to meet anyone's eyes. This was embarrassing.

Quatre was next, "If you have family here on Earth how did you end up on L2?" Who could a child end up on a colony?

Solo popped his neck, and cleared his throat, "My parents died when I was a baby. They were murdered. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They hated me, so to get rid of me, they decided to drop me off in a shuttle headed for L2 and leave it at that." He paused to take a bite of his sandwich. "After I got sick the old man that took me had me for two years." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block the memories. "Then I went back to the relatives."

They all stared at him. "I suppose why the man took you is classified?" Wufei asked. Solo nodded. He was glad it was too.

"What are you running from?" Heero asked suddenly. Solo glared that was not a question he wanted to answer, "Something beyond your imagination."

The blue eyed teen leaned forward in a challenging way, "Really? Tell me." Duo gave both teens a look that said not to start a fight.

Solo clenched his jaw and looked away. "Classified." He spat.

Heero snorted, "Right." But he dropped it.

--

Severus Snape was enjoying the chance to relax. Not something he got to do very often. He was usually at his masters' beck and call.

A poison to make for the Dark Lord. A mission to take for Albus. Papers to grade, potions to make. It never ended.

So when the Weasley twins interrupted his quiet time he was only natural for him to be upset.

"What do you want Weasleys?" He snarled this was his time not time to be bothered by children whom didn't even attend school anymore.

The twins were very happy; they got to annoy the potions master.

"We have come to ask." George began happily.

"A favor of you." Fred explained smiling.

"You will be paid well." George promised his eyes glittered.

"All we need is your silence." Fred told him.

The potions master thought about it. It couldn't hurt to at least find what they want.

"What is it you require?" He asked smoothly, he wanted this over now.

The twins shared a smile, "We need several Blood-Replenishing Potions, bruise-healing paste, burn-healing paste…"

Snape cut him off he new what all they needed., "You need Potters normal potions for when he comes back to school yes?"

The twins blinked but nodded. How did the man know it was for Harry?

Snape nodded and swooped to his cupboard and pulled out a small back of potions. Since second year Potter has came to him after summer break to be healed. He knew what was needed after a round or two with the teen's uncle. "Here see to it that Potter gets these."

The red heads nodded, "Yes sir." Fred pulled out a small bag, and handed it to the professor. "Harry said you were to be given this."

Snape took the bag shook it lightly then showed the menaces to the fire place. Bid them goodbye and shoved them into the floo, smirking when he heard their yelps of surprise.

After they left he opened the bag. Half a pound of powdered Basilisk scales. Like always.

--

**Okay here's the thing, for the pairing you guys get to choose. Here are some options.**

**Solo (Harry)/Wufei**

**Solo/Trowa/Quatre**

**Solo/Duo/Heero**

**Solo/Zechs**

**Solo/Sally**

**Solo/Other male**

**Solo/Other female**

**  
After I get Solo paired I'll get everyone else paired up.**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh dear, 100 reviews I almost died

**Oh dear, 100 reviews I almost died. I never expected this kind of reaction to my story, in honor of my 100****th**** review and over 200 alerts I am writing this chapter.**

**Also ****Seithr-Kairy I would love for to beta but I cannot seem to get in contact with you. Maybe you could leave me your email?**

--

The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense. Heero was glaring at Solo. Solo was glaring at the top of the table Duo was glaring at Heero. The others were just watching.

"What I can tell you," Solo began, "Is that the people I am running from have the power to make you forget everything. They can torture you to insanity. Kill you before you can even realize what happened." He looked at Heero. "I can't say it. But if you find it out on your own then I broke no rules."

The others nodded in acceptance. Solo smiled softly, "Another thing. The man who took me from L2, he is someone who I cannot speak of, someone I will not speak of, Find him on your own."

The teen left the room shortly after he finished speaking leaving the five teen in silence.

"This stuff, these people," Quatre said. "It pains him to speak of it." The blonde-haired teen clutched his chest. "It also scars him. I can't who that fear is for thought. It seems Duo he fears for you a lot."

The braided teen frowned. What was he running from? "I think we should let him in on a few things."

"What?" Wufei shouted. "Do you not realize what the doctors would say? Our missions are classified."

Duo shrugged, "So are most of his secrets. If we aren't going to talk to him, why should he talk to us?"

The others paused. "Maybe we should. An information exchange maybe?" Quatre offered.

"It could put us at risk." Trowa commented. "If he was working for Oz then we could be giving then a way to win the war."

Duo shook his head. "No he doesn't work for Oz. If he did then he would have killed me in the alley I found him in." Duo stood suddenly, "I'm going to go find him."

--

Solo stalked around the very large trying to find something to take his anger out on. With the trigger happy guy living here there had to be a training room or something.

Opening a random door, he smiled grimly. He found it. It was a large room; the walls were an off-white color. The floor was covered in mats, mirrors covered one wall, weights and other exercise machines were scattered around the room.

In the middle was a punching bag, just what he was looking for.

Stripping of his shirt and shoes made his way to the bag. Once there he swung his fist as hard as he could and enjoyed the slight pain he felt when his hand hit the bad. He did it repeatedly and that was how Duo found him.

--

Duo had looked all around the house trying to find his friend. The only place he didn't look was the training room, because if the other teen was in there he wanted to give him a little time to himself.

Duo opened the door and sighed at the sight. Solo stood wavering slightly, hands bloody and hanging limply at his side, sweat dripping off his face and his breath could he heard from across the room.

"Oh, Solo why'd you do this to your self?" Duo whispered. The teen glanced at his with glazed eyes, "Duo." He whispered and he fell forward onto the mat.

The braided teen closed his eyes and walked up to his friend. Picking him up easily Duo carried him to his and Heero's room. He gently wrapped his hands and covered him up. "Sleep my friend. Maybe it will all look better in the morning."

--

"Telling him will not be beneficial to us." Wufei argued. "But we need the information he has and since we need his he mostly likely need ours." Trowa said calmly. "A simple trade of information," Quatre offered, "He understands that some things are classified so it would stop a lot of questions there."

Everyone looked to Heero he was the only one who hadn't spoken. The teen stared at his teammates and frowned. "Duo has a point. If he really was dangerous then he would have killed Duo on the spot."

"Not if he was a double agent." Wufei said. "He could easily be a spy."

"No spy in his right mind would almost kill himself training like Solo just did." Duo told them while he walked into the kitchen. Quatre gave Duo a questioning look, "Almost killed himself?"

The blue-eyed teen frowned and took a seat next to Heero. "I found him dead on his feet. He had found the training room and decided to beat the shit out of the punching bag." Duo turned to the Japanese teen and gave him a knowing look. Heero gripped the table hard

"He reminded me of you just then." Duo confided. "His eyes were glassy and his knuckles were bleeding badly."

Heero tightened his grip on the table. Trowa clenched his jaw slightly he knew all to well what Duo was talking about. They all had to help Duo when Heero fell into one of his moods. The teen was very likely to hurt himself or others if left alone.

Wufei closed his eyes in acknowledgement of the similarities. "Have you noticed the similarities?" he prompted. The others gave him a confused look. "They have only been in the same room for a short while yet the act very similar. I think it may be a possibility that Solo was trained much like Yuy was."

Heero nodded in agreement. "I would need to see him fight to tell."

"Tomorrow then," Duo said suddenly. "We will all get some answers."

--

The night passed quickly and day brake came far too soon.

--

The morning found all five gundam pilots eating a Chinese style breakfast seeing as it was Wufei's turn to cook.

Solo was the only one not in attendance.

The green-eyed teen blinked to help him focus. He reached over and pulled on his glasses to get a better look at the room. It was dark blue everything was. The teen noticed a laptop and a gun on the desk on the left side of the room.

"Wonder who's this is?" He muttered under his breath. He looked around again. "How did I get here t begin with?"

He sighed and shrugged unconcernedly and left to go to the kitchen. "Need food." He said sleepily.

--

"What do you mean he's gone?" Remus shouted at headmaster. The man gave the werewolf a solemn look. "He was out in London with his uncle and they were mugged. His uncle killed and it appeared that Harry was injured. We are currently unable to find his location."

The werewolf's eyes flashed and he growled deep in this throat. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. "I'm going home. Please inform me if there are any leads found." He forced a small smile and left the headmaster's office quickly.

The man swiftly made his way to Diagon Alley, to be more specific Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He entered the store thankfully; it was empty. When the door shut one of the twins pop his head out of the door that led to the inventory room. "Can I help you Professor?" The twin asked.

Remus smiled slightly, "Call me Remus. I need and your other half to talk with me about something."

The redhead nodded, "Fred! Come here."

Fred appeared by his twin. "How may we help you?" They asked in unison.

Remus groaned, "I need to ask you a few things. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

The twins nodded and ushered the man into their back room and pushed him down onto a couch. They sat down in very brightly color squishy chairs. The both grinned at his wince when he seen the color. "You need to speak to us?" They asked.

Remus nodded his face serious, "Where is Harry?"

The shared a look, "What makes you think we know?" Fred asked.

"I mean would we keep this kind of thing to ourselves?" George continued.

Remus gave them a blank look, "Yes you would."

Fred scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Your right," He said.

"We would." George finished with the same look. "If only for,"

"Our own amusement," His twin ended.

Remus sighed and leaned back on the couch. "All I want to know is if he is safe."

Both redheads nodded, "He is. We are going to see him today, to give him something."

"Shall we pass along a message?"

--

Solo finally found the kitchen by smell and opened one bleary eye and spotted an empty chair next to Quatre. Solo wasted no time plopping into the chair and placing his head onto the table.

Quatre smiled at the back of the teens head and poked him sharply. Solo sat up quickly, "I'm up." He looked around at the mostly amused faces and grumbled, "Can't a guy sleep in peace?"

"Not at the table," Wufei said placing several plates of food on the table.

The green eyed teen glared put looked at the food and seemed to be mentally battling himself.

Duo laughed at his friend. "Just eat Solo. You can annoy Wu-man later."

Solo nodded to himself and helped himself to the food.

--

'He guards food.' Heero Yuy thought to himself as he watched Duo friend eat. The teen was sitting as close to the table as possible and had one hand holding the plate while the other worked the fork.

Heero looked at his lover next to him and found that he ate almost the same way. Only his was more relaxed. 'Because he trusts us,' He thought.

He met Chang's eyes from across the table and he saw that the Chinese teen had noticed too.

He looked back at Black and found that he was staring at him. "Mr. Tall Dark and glary, you in there?" Heero blinked then scowled. "What?"

Solo shrugged and Duo laughed. "I need to meet with some people today. My shoulder is killing me and I need some other stuff," He looked at Duo, "That is _not_ drugs."

The Japanese teen raised an eyebrow, "And this concerns me how?"

Solo huffed, "I need a ride."

"Trowa and I are going shopping today, we could take him." Quatre offered.

Solo grinned, "Thanks, when you want to leave?"

The blond hummed under his breath, "After breakfast?" He looked to Trowa who nodded.

--

Solo sat in the back of green viper going about 60 miles per hour. "I like this car." He said softly causing the blond to laugh.

Solo grinned he liked making people laugh, "So what are we shopping for?"

"Groceries," Trowa said, "we're running low."

Solo grinned, "Can I play drag racer with the shopping carts?"

Both people in the front seat groaned. This is why they never took Duo with them.

--

**Okay I lied about more on Dumbledore and Riddle, but next chapter we get to see Shopping with Quatre, Trowa and Solo! **

**So far the pairings stand. By the way some already established pairings are Heero/Duo and Quatre/Trowa**

**Solo/Duo/Heero-26**

**Solo/Quatre/Trowa-13**

**Solo/Zechs-20**

**Solo/Wufei-21**

**These are the ones that got more then one vote. If you think that the story will be better with out the pairings let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended__**.**_

_**A/N: Not everything is as it seems! Please do not kill me, freak out or anything else or I might have to hide in France and I wouldn't get the next chapter out.**_

_**Thank you **__**Seithr-Kairy and NaiteShyde for making this readable and for your freak outs they made me laugh.**_

--

"Never again," Trowa muttered, getting into the car. "Never again."

Quatre smiled at his lover and then at the rather hyper dark haired in the back seat. "It wasn't that bad was it Trowa? I thought we did pretty well. It only took an hour and a half when it normally takes two."

The brunet just stared blankly at the blond and shook his head remembering the carnage,

**-They had just entered the store and everything was ****going perfectly ****fine****;**** until Solo found the shopping carts.**

"**Wanna race?" He questioned happily.**

**Trowa smiled slightly and shook his head. Quatre****, on the other hand,**** nodded, "I'll race you." This was something he did with Duo and he had yet to win****; perhaps he could try his luck with Solo and at least get some practice out of it****.**

**Solo grinned rather manically, "The winner get one free question asked, about anything." His eyes ****lit up,**** sparkl****ing**** dangerously, "If the answer is classified you have to at least hint at it."**

**The blond watched him carefully; Quatre knew the other teen would most likely ask a safe question if he won, if only out of respect for Heero's gun. "Agreed." the blue eyed teen said shaking Solo's hand**** with a mock seriousness as both tried their best to fight the smirks that threatened to show****.**

**They were by now standing next to the carts with Trowa a few feet away watching silently****, praying that this wouldn't end in disaster****.**

**The two got a cart and lined them up at the beginning of an empty aisle and Solo paused for a moment. He looked around thoughtfully then narrowed his eyes when they landed on the tall silent teen.  
**

"**So Trowa****,**** would you mind calling the race for us?" he questioned****, a slight childish plea underlying his words****.**

**The tall green eyed teen exhaled ****in a manner that sounded suspiciously like a sigh, ****but complied, "Yes but one race then we need to get the food."**

**Quatre smiled at his lover****'s warning tone and stern features****, "It won't take long lover." he promised.**

**The three were in position. Solo and Quatre were holding on to their carts**** tightly,**** ready to push off ****at a moment's notice to get even the slightest head start ****and Trowa was standing off to the side getting ready ****to let them loose to reek havoc.**** He shuddered at the very thought of doing so.**

"**Ready, set, go." Trowa commanded.**

**The two racers sped down the aisle****,**** each steering their cart and hoping they wouldn't crash**** whilst trying to go as fast as they possibly could****.**

**They passed bread and other wheat made items but neglected to notice before the race, the large tower of chips at the end of the aisle ****until an almost imminent crash, the increasingly daunting tower registered in their brains with just enough time for Solo to curse seconds before they hit.**

**Trowa walked calmly to the massive pile up. Quatre had managed to land on top of Solo and under a mountain of chips**** which had collapsed upon the two struggling teens****.**** Customers and employees that heard the resounding crash had started to gather around the ruined bags of chips, one child staring at a lopsided shopping chart which still had one wheel spinning hazardously. **

**The pilot of Heavyarms stared down at his boyfriend and Duo's friend**** in a manner that only one observant enough could pick up the hidden disapproval on his otherwise expressionless face.**** "You made a mess."**

**Solo snorted and gently pushed the blond of****f**** him, while observing the carnage. "We sure did." He remarked****, showing no concern over the fact****.**

"**Oh dear," Quatre said as he observed the damage, "This is going to need some smoothing over."**

**Solo yawned, "You and tall boy go speed shop and I'll take care of the people alright? I'll meet up with you in ten minutes."**

**The two pilots looked skeptical; "Are you sure?" Quatre prompted, "I could take care of this easily."**

**Solo just grinned****, Quatre was tempted to liken him to the Cheshire cat****, "No worries, I got this."**

**The two glanced back once to see Solo talking to a manager but did as he suggested.**

**--**

**The black haired teen smirked; this was something he could do. Manipulate people****,**** it was part of his training. The manager was a middle aged women and a quick glance at her left hand showed that she was not married. Another quick sweep of her person showed no jewelry or other trinkets so it was unlikely that she was involved with someone****. That ****or she was just really boring.**

**He walked up to ****the woman ****slowly. "I am so sorry ma'am." He looked around at the mess****, feigning concern****. "I lost control of my cart." He gave her a genuine looking smile**** while looking slightly sheepish****, "I'll pay for anything that is broken."**

**The women glared at him, and patted down her dyed blond hair that was all over the place. **

**Solo mentally cheered, he got her.**

**She sighed, still glaring mind you, "It's not a problem, that cart has been ****a ****problem for a while now," Solo noted that she completely ignore the other cart. "And these chips are supposed to be on the other side of the store." The last part was directed to a worker standing next to her.**

**The wizard looked the women over in an obvious manner, the manager noticed. She smiled sweetly, "You too young." She said plainly**** although she was clearly more than happy with the attention she was being given from an attractive young man****.**

**Solo smirked, "If you say so," He sighed unhappily, "I do love older women. They have so much more experience."**

**The women blushed slightly. She looked him over in return and Solo barely withheld a grimace. He forced a slight smirk, "I have an idea, why don't we settle all this," He motioned to the mess, "tonight over dinner?"**

**The women raised an eyebrow****, skeptical.**** "Dinner? Do you even know my name?"**

"**Brenda." He said calmly remembering that he saw it on her name tag. He held out his hand**** with a suave smile****, "Dudley."**

**Brenda nodded her acceptance and shook his hand, "Tonight." She pulled a receipt out of her pocket and scribbled her number on the back. "Call me."**

**Solo smiled and tore it in half just under her number and wrote something down. "Here is mine." He blew a kiss and walked of with a wave. He really needed to find Trowa and Quatre and leave. If ****she**** looked at the number any time soon he was going to be in trouble.**

**Finding the two lovers in the spice aisle after a rather frantic search ****he ran up to them****, ****skidding to a stop just before he would have collided with them.**

"**What did you do?" Quatre asked feeling his anxiety and seeing his slightly panic look.**

**Solo grinned sheepishly, "I sort****a**** flirted with this person and gave her an obviously fake number and we need to leave before she finds out."**

**The two stared at him but winced sympathetically when a yelled sound****ed**** throughout the store that seemed to call for his blood.**

**The short green eyed teen's eyes widened and he gave them a pleading look that they ignore****d**** due to the fact they ****had yet to finish the last of their shopping; besides, it was his fault to begin with.)**

**--**

Trowa sighed, it wasn't all that bad, just about the same as shopping with the others although he had to admit, he had yet to be nearly chased out of a store by a vengeful middle-aged manager. He glanced into the rear view mirror and locked eyes with Solo. "Where are you meeting these people?" Heinquired.

Solo looked out the window trying to get a lock on their location. "A few more blocks east. It's a small café, they are tall red heads, identical twins too" The black haired teen grinned, "They're hard to miss."

The three found the café and the twins rather easily. Solo got out dragging the other two along, claiming that he was hungry and they probably were too.

--

Quatre and Trowa watched as Solo smiled a greeting and asked an odd question. "A thousand galleons equals to what?"

The twins grinned and stood from their seats, "A joke shop."

The two lovers watched in confused amusement as the red heads enveloped Solo in a hug and watched as he struggled to get free. "Let me go you brutes!"

"Who are these lovely young men?" Fred asked as they let Solo go, but not without messing up his hair a bit more.

"I do agree," George mumbled, licking his lips and ignoring Trowa's threatening glare. "Where did you meet them?"

"Leave them be, the tall one wants to shoot you." Solo warned and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Fred and George backed off but still grinned lecherously at the two.

Solo smirked at their behavior but refrained from commenting and waved his hand around slightly to put up wards. He needed to address the twins privately so they knew what to call him. "So brothers mine, did you bring what I asked for?"

Fred and George stopped in their torturing of Quatre and Trowa and smiled at their brother, "Yeah we got it."

Fred picked up the black bag from the ground by his chair. "Byrne gave us a hard time about getting it but here it is."

Solo grinned at the name for the dour potions master, "Ah, we all know that that raven is a bit temperamental."

He took the bag and pulled out a small jar, sighing when he took in the looks of the two confused and obviously curious pilots, "I'll explain later."

He downed the drink and groaned in happiness as he felt his shoulder beginning to mend itself.

"They're a threat." Quatre assured his lover as they watched the three do what ever it was they were doing.

--

Solo looked through the bag and grinned he pulled out a jacket. "Does this have all my stuff in it?"

The twins looked insulted, "When does it not?" George pouted, pasting a look of hurt upon his features.

"We never think of messing with your stuff." Fred assured him.

Solo raised an eyebrow. "The pocket got you didn't it?"

The two grinned sheepishly, but sobered up soon after, "Everyone's looking for you." George said gravely.

"They're putting out an add for you in the muggle news tonight." Fred added.

Solo cursed and ignored Trowa and Quatre's questioning looks. "Damn it. What else?"

"No has heard from Tommy," Fred explained.

"But there are rumors," George confided.

"He found someone to marry and they are looking for a home." they explained voices chiming in unison as usual.

Solo blanched badly, "Who?"

"Someone named Treize Khushrenada."

--

_**Calm down! No everything is as it seems, just let me explain….later.**_

**--**

**So far the pairings stand. By the way some already established pairings are Heero/Duo and Quatre/Trowa**

**Solo/Duo/Heero-36**

**Solo/Quatre/Trowa-29**

**Solo/Zechs-29**

**Solo/Wufei-33**

**This is the last chapter to vote on, after I get chapter 7 up the pairing will be decided.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the wait I was a little busy…stupid test they should die! Oh btw if you like Twilight RPG's message me and I'll give you more info on my favorite one. Sorry anyway the votes are in and it was close very close. The winner is Solo/…um…I'll get back to you.**_

_**This chapter has been edited and beta-ed thanks to **__**Seithr-Kairy and **__**NaiteShyde**_

_**--**_

"What?" the normally passive Quatre exclaimed when the words left the twins' lips.

"You know this person?" Solo gave them a look, one eyebrow raised as if he doubted the fact. His normally dancing green eyes were cold and serious.

"Yes." Trowa answered but refused to say more, mouth set in a hard line.

The two green eyed teens met each others eyes, neither backing down nor looking away. Quatre looked between the two, feeling the mild hostility Trowa and Solo were sending out and the confusion of the twins, "Maybe we should finish up here and talk about it at home?" the blond peace maker offered hesitantly.

The two in the staring match nodded stiffly and looked away in unison. "Is there anything else?" Solo asked his friends.

Fred licked his lips, "Something went missing in the Fudge Box," he explained, shifting slightly under Solo's unwavering gaze.

"We're not sure what, though, because we don't have people there but we heard it something big." George continued for his brother, his uneasiness with the situation given away by the way his eyes darted back and forth.

"How do you know something is missing then?" Solo asked rubbing his face tiredly, "I don't understand."

The twins shared a look, "Read the headline in your pocket when you get the chance," Gred suggested standing up.

"You'll find it tells you everything you need to know." Forge finished, and stood with his twin. "See you bro," they said as way of a good bye as they walked away.

Solo sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "This is going to end badly." he muttered under his breath, "Badly I say."

He looked at the confused pilots, "Come on, let's go back and talk there. I know you have a few questions, because I know I do."

The three were silent in the car, all of them thinking about what was said or rather, in this case, not said. Solo groaned and rubbed his forehead. "It's times like this that make me wish I had died on L2." he whispered harshly.

He didn't notice Quatre's rather violent flinch as he picked up the jumbled emotions that exuded from Solo's very being. Trowa's hands tightened on the steering wheel so much his fingers turned white. "What was that?" he ground out. "What is going on?" He hissed in a rare bout of temper; he took a calming breath at Quatre's pleading look.

"Not here!" Solo said trying to calm both himself as well as all the other occupant of the car; he finally took notice of the blond reaction to harsh emotion.

Trowa nodded his acceptance tersely. He agreed with Solo that this was not going to end well.

--

The three made it back to the safe house in record time, Trowa and Quatre walking behind a still muttering Solo.

Heero raised an eyebrow when they walked in the living room, Trowa was back to normal but Quatre looked worried. The perfect solider noticed that Solo had a new jacket and he seemed to have full use of his arm back.

"What happened?" he questioned 03 and 04 gruffly.

Solo cut in quickly before they could answer, "Are Chang and Duo around?" the usual light-hearted and teasing tone of his was missing, everyone present were quick to note that Solo was dead serious.

"I'm here, Solo. What happened?" Duo asked from the door way. "Fei is on his way down." Shinigami swept his gaze across the room and took in their solemn faces, "What happened?"

Solo sighed heavily, "My bad guy and your bad guy teamed up."

Several eyebrows shot up into their respective hairlines, "Your bad guy?" Duo questioned his amusement showing despite the seriousness that had gripped the table.

Wufei snorted as he entered the living room and sat down beside Heero. Solo glared at the Chinese teen, and shook his head. "Look the guy I'm fighting against is now working with the guy you're fighting against." Solo explained rather poorly in his attempt to keep his secrets hidden as long as he possibly could.

"Why are you fighting anyone?" Quatre pressed, "I haven't heard about you in the war." The others agreed through soft murmurs and half-hearted nods.

Solo seemed to cringe, "Classified?" he tried weakly.

"Was that a question or an answer?" sneered Wufei.

Solo groaned and started to bang his head repeatedly into the table. "I am so going to get in trouble for this. So much trouble, I wonder if they'll kill Me." he worried to himself in undertones, unaware of the fact that he had just voiced his thoughts out loud.

Duo watched his friend with a bemused smile, "Are you alright?"

Solo tilted his head, "Not really." he admitted readily enough, "Oh well, the Ministry had go screw themselves. Now, I have a question for all of you." he looked at all five of them with a strange expression in his eyes, "Do you believe in magic?"

--

"Headmaster," Auror Shacklebolt greeted solemnly.

"What do you have to report?" The leader of the Order of the Phoenix questioned.

"The Weasley twins left their shop this morning and had lunch with two males. One appeared to the Winner heir, the other was unknown." came the Auror's monotone reply.

The old man stroked his beard, and hummed. "The Winner heir, you say?"

The Auror nodded tensely.

"Find out why." Dumbledore commanded and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand, he needed to think; the Auror left without a backwards glance.

The headmaster had a lot to think about. First Harry had gotten out. He had known it would happen at some point and he had prepared for it. The boy wouldn't find sanctuary anywhere once everyone got their paper. No one would house him. He would eventually be drawn out, if only to try and save the bait.

The defeater of Grindewald chuckled, "I trained the boy well. Maybe Alistair should try and find him? He trained the boy after all. Who could possibly know him better?"

He left the room humming a cheerful tune, eyes twinkling as usual while chewing thoughtfully on a lemon drop.

--

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked cautiously.

The teen couldn't be saying magic was real? Was he crazy? Solo sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. "The people I'm running from are _magic__al_." He made sure to put emphasis on the word.

Heero gave Solo a frigid look, and slowly pulled out his gun. "Do not toy with us." he said in a soft dangerous voice.

"I'm not." Solo spat. "This is real! Dammit Chang, you know this. Help me out!"

Wufei, who had not yet said a word, tensed. "05?" Heero inquired.

The Chinese teen nodded tightly, jaw clenched, "He speaks the truth." Wufei was turned away from the others and glared at Solo, "I thought I recognized you. Harry Potter."

Solo hissed at the sound of his name, "Watch it Chang, you shouldn't be throw around names like that. You damn well know the power some names have."

The others watched in a horrified fascination as Solo and Wufei fought. Each bringing out more knowledge of each other then had ever been told.

"Do you want to explain why you believe him?" Heero asked the pilot in a monotone voice looking between the quarreling two.

Everyone was shocked, Duo was watching his friends fight and he noticed the way Solo had flinched when Wufei said his name. Quatre was looking for lies when they spoke and it seemed almost as if they knew each other. Trowa was thinking of the things he had heard from the twins, all in all, it was very confusing.

Wufei snorted, "You would think that someone would have found _it_ by now you know?"

Solo nodded in agreement, "I know, it's out there for everyone to see and they still miss it."

"What the hell is going on?" Duo shouted getting fed up with the cryptic words that both parties seemed content to continue their conversation in.

Solo took pity on his friend and spoke. "Magic is real." he deadpanned. "There is a whole other world out there and you have never seen it. There are people out there with powers that you can only dream of. Monsters that are to you only fantasy."

Solo paused and took a deep breath, "The people in that world are imbeciles; lazy, prejudiced and astoundingly self-righteous people. Yet they hold so much power that it's frightening. They have currently divided themselves into two factions which are at this moment at war. They have proclaimed themselves the '_Dark'_ side and the '_Light'_ side, each just as bad as the other." he shook his head with a bitter smile, letting a soft snort escape as he remembered their spectacularly hypocritical actions."

"We, magic folk, are a dying race. Our blood has thinned and our culture is almost gone. We have managed to fuck up so bad that even the muggles, what we call non magic folk, have started to notice a little." he turned to Wufei and motioned to him. "Some of us like Chang and my self have fled the Wizarding world in hopes of avoiding the war, but we just get drawn back into either our own war or the one you are fighting now."

The green eyed teen rubbed his face tiredly and looked to the people in front of him. "There are people out there that would pay to see my head on a pike and people who wish me enslaved to help rid them of a problem they created!" His voice rose dangerously at the end, "And I won't allow it. Not again." He ended off in a soft, broken whisper.

No one spoke for a long time. Wufei coughed and drew attention to himself, "I know you have many questions most being why I have deceived you, and they will be answered soon I swear to you, but first I must ask you Black, do you have any news of the war?"

Solo hummed, "I know several things Chang, I know that the Dark Lord now has an alliance with Khushrenada and that someone stole something from the Department of Mysteries." he told the Chinese teen carefully, eyes riveted upon his face in an attempt to gage Chang's reaction.

Wufei cursed rather colourfully before asking, "Do you know what it was?"

Solo shook his head, "Look, maybe we should talk about this later? Like when Heero won't shoot us eh?" Solo motioned to the slight homicidal looking teen with worry showing on his face.

Wufei nodded and muttered something no one could here under his breath.

Solo looked at each teen awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head coughing slightly, "So…..what do y'all want to know?"

--

Quatre asked first, he was all business and it showed. "Your bad guy," he said calmly, "Does he have a name?"

Wufei answered without a moment's hesitation, "Several. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it goes on and on."

The blond nodded sagely. He continued asking questions that Wufei answered while Heero and Duo ganged up on Solo.

"Prove to me magic is real." the Japanese pilot commanded, leaving no way for Solo to back out of this.

Solo cursed under his breath and drew a long stick of holly from a seemingly endless pocket in his jacket. "So glad I got those tracking charms off." he said to him self. "That would have been wonderful, having the old goat show up here."

He ignored the looks he was getting from Duo and Heero. "Accio mug," He said lazily and watched unbothered as the mug on the table shot towards him.

Heero tensed and Duo grinned, "What else can you do?" he (asked rather excitably, bouncing in his seat.

Solo gave his friend a tiny smile, "Much more, but nothing I will show you now, we have things to discuss."

Duo frowned but agreed even if he whined loudly about it.

"So," Solo began once again, "How are we going to do this? Just ask and tell? Interrogation? What? I must insist though if you want to torture me keep in mind that Wufei lied and knows just as much as I do…he can go first!"

Solo was grinning happily at the end, completely ignoring the glares and odd looks he was getting. Heero glared, "You annoy me."

Solo's grin widened, stretching across his face as far as humanly possible, "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Okay first of sorry for the long wait, but we had gotten a lot of ice, school's kicking my ass and I'm having family problems right now so I'll try to speed it up on the updates but I can only do so much. Also, I've noticed that in most stories with the G-boys one or two of them are main characters and the rest are just there and I'm going to try and keep all of them involved. **_

_**This chapter has been edited and beta-ed thanks to **__**Seithr-Kairy and **__**NaiteShyde**_

--

Solo and Wufei were seated at the table with Quarte, Trowa, Duo and Heero standing at the other end. Heero was asking the questions, Quatre was making sure the answers were correct with the very convenient help of his empathy. The other two were just watching with barely veiled amusement or in Duo's case with amusement clearly painted on his forehead, standing out in a way similar to how a "Kick Me" sign would stand out.

"What is your current status within the 'Wizarding World'," Heero asked the two impassively.

"MIA, possibly kidnapped, by some and AWOL, by others," Solo told Heero with a mockery of a smile plastered on his face. "The ones that think me AWOL are the most dangerous."

"Chang?" The perfect solider asked glaring six inch holes into anything within a fifty meter radius.

"I have been disowned by the magical half of my family. The normal half of my family is dead." The Chinese teen spat, it was obvious that he did not want to talk about it.

Quatre nodded to Heero, "The truth." It was all that was needed.

Solo raised an eyebrow at the interaction now that he had questions. "I do believe that I am entitled to questions of my own don't you think?" He continued not letting Heero speak. "I was brought here against my will and frankly I will refuse to tell you any more unless I get some answers as well."

Heero refused to answer so the business savvy blond did. "You answer a question correctly and we will." It was a safe bet except Solo couldn't tell if they were lying or not. "Only if Duo answers the question," Solo told them smirking. He knew he had found a way to get a correct answer, Duo was a lot of things but a liar was not one of them.

The pilots not counting Wufei conversed softly but agreed. "Ask your question," The soft spoken blond told the green eyed stranger.

"What is it that allows Quarte to tell if I am lying or not." The question startled the others; it was not one they expected. Wufei raised an eyebrow, "You have free range to ask anything you want you and you ask about _Quatre_?"

Solo shrugged, "What can I say; I'm a simple minded person."

Wufei rolled his eyes, "You are an idiot." He mumbled not really knowing why.

"Quatre has a gift he calls it his space heart, he can feel other people's emotions." Duo told his friend meeting Solo's eyes, Duo Maxwell may run and hide but will never tell a lie.

Solo stared in awe at Quatre, "An Empath! Do you know how rare that gift is?" he whispered, Solo turned to Wufei, "You know what this makes him, correct?"

The Chinese teen gave Solo a confused look, "What are you talking about?" he questioned harshly.

Solo sighed, "I don't know how you don't know this Wufei but empathic people are considered almost royalty." He explained Quatre's eyes widened and Trowa wrapped his arms around the blond, "I know you are out of touch with the Wizarding World, but…"

Solo was cut off his cell phone ringing; he blinked at his pocket but pulled it out, "Sorry this will take just a minute." He promised. "Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger can I take your order?" He answered, not noticing the looks of shock and exasperation on the pilots' faces.

Solo's joking smile slid of his face and he pulled the phone away from his head and pressed the speaker button with a grimace, "Harry Potter where in the seven levels of hell are you?" A loud male voice shouted, making Solo flinch; whether from the use of his real name or the pitch of the voice was unknown.

"Safe."

"You expect me to believe that?" the male continued to shout, "You went and dropped off the face of the earth leaving the others and I to worry about the state of your sorry ass!" Solo groaned but didn't hang up.

"You stupid bastard, you put our mission in danger! What do you have to say for your self?"

The voice continued and Solo rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry." he droned, issuing an apology that he had spoken too many times to mean it anymore. "I'll never do it again I promise, bye." He snapped the phone closed just as the person on the other line began yelling again.

Solo smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I kinda caused some problems when I disappeared." he gave Duo a look, "It's your fault that I'm in trouble."

He pouted running a hand through his hair. Heero glared, "Can they track that? Do we need to move?"

He would not let this stranger endanger his friends.

"I don't think so," the wizard said. "Magical people aren't very into muggle sciences."

Wufei nodded, "It's true. Most Wizards find it unnecessary to learn it." His hand clenched and unclenched, "But some can." he muttered looking at Solo who shook his head, "No we're safe he won't. _She_ wouldn't let him."

Solo rubbed the side of his face, "This is going to end badly I can feel it." he muttered before looking at Heero and Duo. "Look, I'll answer one more question then I'm through for a while deal?"

Heero looked ready to object but Duo nodded his acceptance but Solo knew what to expect. "I'm going to ask the question." The braided teen said glaring at his friend. Solo nodded and waited.

"Why where you taken?" Duo asked looking beseechingly at his friend, "When I left it was to try and get medicine," he looked terrible, "When I got back you where gone."

His voice sounded so broken that Solo had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Solo closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to talk about this. "I'm a weapon to them Duo. Their perfect solider." He said bitterly, "They took me so that they could train me. To kill." the last word left his mouth in a whisper, leaving behind a bitter taste.

Heero had tensed at the words perfect soldier, and poor Quatre looked ready to keel over from all the emotion running rampart. Duo furrowed his brow in thought,

"Look Duo, I don't…Please." He closed his eyes and looked around the room. "I have to go." Solo said stiffly.

Wufei stood up from his seat, "What are you talking about?" the Chinese teen questioned.

Solo ignored him and everyone else too; all he was focused on was finding an exit. The green eyed wizard lunged toward the nearest door and rushed past Duo who tried to catch his buddy but missed by a hair.

--

"Alastor," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling madly, "Lemon drop?"

The old codger held out a yellow candy. The gruff man rolled eyes, inherent and magial, and declined, "I'll pass." he barked.

Albus shrugged and popped the candy in his mouth, "Your loss," he replied with a content smile on his old face.

Moody growled in irritation, "Drop the act, you old bastard and tell me what you want.--" Moody spat, disgust coloring his words.

"Now, now, my boy you might want to watch your tone," Albus said lacing fingers and his eyes going into overdrive. "I would hate for something to happen to your young grandchild, it would be so very tragic," His tone a mockery of sorrow, eye still shining bright.

Moody's face tightened with anger, he tightened his grip on the arm of the chair he was sitting in; he would protect his grandson at all costs. The Auror didn't apologize but Albus knew better then to think he would.

"Now, Alastor I need you to pick up young Harry if you would, he is in need of retraining." the headmaster said smiling, as if he didn't just give orders to capture and torture the Wizarding Worlds Savior.

Moody remained impassive and nodded tersely as he stood, wooden leg emitting a dull thud. "Is that all?" he asked his mad eye whirling wildly around in it's socket.

The leader of the Order of the Phoenix nodded and smiled as one of his best men left the room all the while sucking on a lemon drop.

--

When Moody left the castle and when he was far enough from the castle that the magic stopped interfering with his person, he pulled out what looked like a muggle cell phone. He glared at the contraption but punched in the correct numbers, then put the phone to his ear and listened to the aggravating ringing, until a voice answered.

"Spinks"

Moody growled, "I know who you are." he swore under his breath, "I need you give your leader a message." he spat. "Tell him that I am looking for him and if he knows what's good him he'll stay out of my way."

'Spinks' was silent for a few seconds, "Done," was the curt reply, after a pause Spinks spoke again, "Now Moody, you want to tell me if the rumors are true about you having …."

Alastor snarled and dropped the phone and stomped on it with his one good foot, if that man had finished the sentence, he would have remembered and he can never do that. It was too dangerous.

"Damn." The old man muttered. He needed to make another call. He apparated to a muggle neighborhood and began looking around until he found an old broken down looking phone booth, hopefully it worked. He hobbled over and opened the door and entered the cramped space.

He dialed a number he knew but wished he didn't and waited.

--

When Solo left the house everyone was ready to go after him until his cell phone rang.

"Well… is someone going to answer that?" Duo asked looking at the phone curiously. He was looking between the phone and the door he didn't know what to do.

Quatre rolled his eyes, "You go get Solo I've got the phone." The blond pilot assured his braided friend as he picked up the phone. Duo flashed him a grin and took off out the door followed closely by Heero. "03, 04, 05. Use digression." The 01 pilot cautioned his friends.

The others nodded and he left after his lover.

Quatre flick open the phone and press the speaker button so everyone could here. "Yes?" He asked.

"You're not who I want to talk to…" The voice on the other end rasped.

"I know." Quatre replied calmly, "But I'll have to do." He said dismissively.

"Where is Potter?" The voice growled as the phone crackled.

Trowa answered, "Not here." Was all the tall pilot disclosed.

The voice swore, "Can you deliver a message?"

--

Solo didn't run very far before just stopping and falling to the ground. He held his head in head hands and groaned. He hadn't had a panic attack in so long he had almost forgotten the signs. He was so stupid!

Solo could faintly hear the sounds of feet, meaning Duo was following him and didn't feel the need to cover his tracks. Solo looked around the place before he stopped and smiled slightly. It was a park.

I moved from my spot on the ground to a swing. 'It was just like home…' He thought cynically. Duo plopped down in the swing next to him and kicked Solo's leg. "So… that was a lot of stuff that we learned today, huh?" Duo commented while swinging slightly.

Solo looked up and for the first time noticed it was dark out. "Stupid!" He cursed himself, he was getting sloppy. Duo frowned at him and shoved him off the swing. Solo fell to the ground and cursed again. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Solo shouted standing shakily. Heero came up from behind the shaky teenager. "Too much stress… and your mind is shutting down." He supplied then caught Solo when he fell.

"Don't worry man… a little sleep will cure it. Maybe some of that tea Wuffers drinks." Duo chirped happily, then sobered quickly. "Seriously, you'll be fine once we get you back to the house."

"I'm afraid that you won't be taking Mr. Potter anywhere."


End file.
